


the plane

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: it's may of 1940, and alex arcady only has a few more hours to live.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	the plane

**Author's Note:**

> tw // explosions, war, death, bereavement

George was trapped on the shores of Dunkirk when Alex died.

He could see an RAF plane hovering above the beaches, and someone called out, "Hang on, George!" 

It was Alexander. If you were to tell George that his closest friend ever would go in such a horrid way, in such a way that still made him feel sick whenever he closed his eyes, he'd say you were a fucking liar and tell you to get lost. 

And yet, there he was, watching Alex fly his plane and do all sorts of fancy tricks with it as he was chased by a Nazi fighter plane. 

"Alex, you imbecile, cool it! You're going to exhaust the main fucking engine, you daft thing!" George called out, and Alex slowed down a little.

The others were all cheering when it happened. _"Oh, go on, Alex, tire the pilot out!" "Big up, Arcady!" "Go on, Alex, make us proud!"_

And then Alex narrowly missed a big rock, and the plane's left wing caught fire.

He flew towards the beach, and George watched in fucking horror, as the plane started burning rapidly. Alex was still okay, and he was still getting chased and doing fancy tricks. 

And then the plane blew up.

The cheering stopped, and it was replaced by gasping and screaming instead. _"Alex, Alex, no!"_

Harold came up behind him, and George screamed as the remains of the plane and Alex slowly started to descend into the water. George went running, but was tackled by Bertie and Alfred, who struggled to hold him down. _**"NO, LET ME GO, YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO ALEX, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, ALEXANDER-"**_

He wrangled himself out of their grip and went running for the shores, avoiding the gunshots.

George went straight for the water, and Harold came out running in a last attempt. He whispered things to George in Bengali. "It's alright, Alex wouldn't want you to die trying to find what's left of him-"

"You didn't know him like I did!"

George thought back to their first meeting, at Weston.

And then he could hear a blood curdling scream. 

That of Hazel Wong's. She was clutching a letter, and Daisy's arms were around her slight shoulders. George was horrified, and he let himself sob. 

"Alex..."


End file.
